Episodio 5: La hija de la paz y el hijo de la guerra
Este es el quinto episodio de Gundam 00 Seed Destiny. Sinopsis Setsuna seguía paseando por las calles de la anterior conocida Tierra de la paz. El mismo lugar donde Shinn perdió a sus padres y odiaba ese país y no confiaba en su gobierno. Sin duda, esta situación le recordaba al Reino de Azadistan. Mientra seguía caminando escucho un pequeño ruido mecánico que se iba acercando y una fracción de segundos después, el Meister se quedo desconcertado a lo que estaba viendo. Era un Haro rosa pero más pequeño iba saltando y revoleteando por el suelo hacia Setsuna. Setsuna no entendía nada, ¿por que había un Haro en este universo? Haro rosa: ¡Lacus esta en peligro! ¡Lacus esta en peligro! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No lo permitireee! El Haro estaba dando vuelta en círculos alrededor del Meister, quien seguía mirando confuso al pequeño de robot de juguete redondo. El se había preguntado sobre Lacus. Haro rosa: ¡Lacus esta en peligro! ¡Lacus esta en peligro! Setsuna no sabía de donde habrá salido este Haro y a quien pertenecía, pero parecía que su dueño tenía problemas. Allí, en un callejón algo oscuro 4 hombres que parecían ser matones o delincuentes estaban rodeando a una joven chica con el cabello largo y rosa y de 23 años. Aquellos hombres lo miraban con diversión y no tenían piedad de lo que iban a ser. Hombre 1: ¿Que pasa, señorita Coordinadora? (empezó burlonamente) ¿no puedes hablar? Hombre 2: Jajaja, mejor así no tendremos que escuchar su estúpida canción. Hombre 3: Eh, tíos, ¿seguros que es una buena idea? (dijo algo nervioso) ¿Y si viene el marido de la chica? Estaremos jodidos. Hombre 4: No te preocupes, me he encargado de que ese hombre no venga y de seguro que no sabe de lo que esta pasando. (comenta orgulloso) El líder de la pandilla (hombre 4) había sacado un cuchillo de sierra durante mucho tiempo fuera, él comenzó a moverse hacia la chica indefensa. Los otros 3 hombres aclamaron y lo mantuvieron agarrada. La chica solo miraba con una expresión algo temerosa aunque su cuerpo estaba congelado. Justo cuando estos sinvergüenzas iban a sacarle la ropa, de repente escucharon unos pasos y todos voltearon para ver a Setsuna mirarlos fríamente. Hombre 3: ¿Q-quien es ese? ¿¡el marido!? (dijo con temor) Líder: No, el es otro persona. Parece un poco más joven. Hombre 2: ¿¡Quien coño eres y que quieres!? Setsuna: ¡Soltad a esa chica! (ordena fríamente) Si la dejan en paz, podemos olvidar esto. Los 4 se quedaron en silencio hasta que todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas como si se lo hubieran tomado como un chiste. Hombre 1: ¿Pero se puede saber quien ere? (terminando la risa) Esa chica es una coordinadora. Cuando el Meister escucho esto, no sintió asombro o esas cosas del mal entendido. El solo sentía repugnancia y mantuvo el ceño fruncido. No le importaba si eran coordinadores o naturales; todos eran humanos por igual. El había recordado lo que el presidente Durandal le contó sobre el discriminación de la Federación sobre los coordinadores, y eso había generado odio entre ambas razas para que se produjera el conflicto conocido como la Guerra de San Valentin. Setsuna: No me importa si es una coordinadora o natural, ¡soltarla! Tanto los 4 hombres se quedaron sorprendidos incluido la mujer de cabello rosa, quien se había quedando mirando al misterioso chico. De pronto esa incredulidad de esos hombres se convirtió en ira y repugnancia. Líder: Ocupaos de ese chico (ordena) es un simpatizante coordinador. Tal como lo ordeno, 2 hombres fueron de inmediato hacia Setsuna, quien se había quedado inmóvil mostrando esa frialdad. Hombre 2: Escucha cabroncete. (empieza frotándose los nudillos) en nuestro mundo puro y azul no hay lugar para traidores como tu. El primer hombre iba a darle un puñetazo, pero Setsuna persuado el golpe y agarro del brazo extendido, poniendo su otra mano en la articulación del codo. El hombre intento liberarse del ferreo control del Meister, pero ese instante Setsuna le da un potente rodillazo en el estomago, lo que hizo que se retorciera de dolor y babeaba un poco antes de recibir un codazo en la cara haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo. Su compañero miro algo sorprendido pero luego saco una navaja y se preparo para embestir sobre el joven. Sin hacer ninguna pausa, Setsuna también embistió hacia el hombre, asegurándose de no ser un blanco para la punta de la navaja, y logro atrapar el brazo que sujetaba la navaja y mantenerlo inmóvil hasta darle un brutal puñetazo en el estomago. Al igual que su compañero había jadeado horriblemente y se quedo de rodillas abrazándose su barriga soltando el cuchillo. Fue entonces cuando vio que mientras uno de los 2 a la izquierda estaba de pie en torno claramente no saber qué hacer, el líder iba por el cuchillo que estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. Gruñendo, Setsuna se dio la vuelta y echó al hombre que iba por el cuchillo. El resultado fue una maraña de ramas y una cacofonía de gritos de rabia y dolor. Setsuna miró al último hombre que tenía una expresión de terror. Setsuna: Coge a tus amigos y lárgate. Si alguna vez os pillo amenazando a esta chica, y mucho menos hacerle daño... Os aseguro que las consecuencias no serán agradables, ¿me e entendido bien? El hombre asintió apresuradamente y procedió a arrastrar el primero de sus compañeros del callejón. Pronto camino hacia la chica de cabello rosa, y cuando estuvo más cerca para ver su cara, se quedo sorprendido y desconcertado al ver que su cara se le parecía a la de Feldt Grace. La mujer estaba tranquila después de todo y sonrío a su salvador. Setsuna: ¿Estas bien? Chica de cabello rosa: Sí, eres muy amable por haberme salvado de aquella gente. (dijo con una sonrisa agradable) Por cierto ¿no te importa si soy una coordinadora? Setsuna asiente un poco antes de hablar. Setsuna: Yo no soy como esa gente que cree que los coordinadores no sean humanos como ellos mismos. Todos somos iguales. Chica de cabello rosa: Ya veo. (dijo con la misma sonrisa agradable) Ojala todos piensen lo mismo que tu. El Meister se quedo casi asombrado por las palabras de la chica. Parecía que le recordaba a la princesa de Azadistan, Marina Ismail. La chica nota la expresión tensa del chico y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Chica de cabello rosa: ¿Qué pasa? Setsuna: Oh, no, nada. Es que durante el camino me encontré con tu juguete (sacando al Haro rosa de su bolsillo) ¿es tuyo? Chica de cabello rosa: Oh, si muchas gracias por proteger a Pink-chan. (cogiendo a su Haro) Pink: ¡Haro! ¡Haro! ¡Lacus! ¡Lacus! (saltando con una voz agradable) Setsuna: ¿Te llamas Lacus? Lacus: Sí, me llamo Lacus Clyne. ¿Eres... nuevo? (asiente un poco) Setsuna: Sí, llegue hace dos días. Lacus asintió algo confundida ante esa afirmación. Desde los impactos de los pedazos de Junios Seven se habían cancelado los viajes tanto por vuelo y por mar. Pero estaba segura que el barco o avión donde venia aún estaba en camino durante el incidente. Setsuna: Dime, ¿tu ibas sola por aquí? Lacus: No, iba acompañado con un amigo mío hacia el cementerio para visitar las tumbas de aquellos que murieron en la batalla de hace cinco años y durante el camino me aleje bastante. Poco después me encontré con esos hombres y me llevaron hasta aquí. Setsuna asintió algo decepcionado cuando ella termino su historia, llamando la atención de la joven de cabello rosa. Setsuna: Antes escuche que esto era conocido como la Tierra de la paz, donde los naturales y coordinadores vivían en igualdad. Lacus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara antes de contestar. Lacus: Sí. Antes era un lugar hermoso y esplendido donde reinaba la paz y la armonía, y todos, tanto coordinadores y naturales se llevaban muy bien y no se peleaban por nada. Luego ella asintió antes de poner una sonrisa triste. Lacus: Pero desde que estallo la guerra de hace cinco años e incluso desde ahora la gente habían comenzado a desconfiarse a unos a otros. Setsuna no podía evitar mirarlo con nostalgia. Debió de ser difícil vivir en un mundo lleno de indiscriminación. Ya nadie quería confiar unos a otros, pero sabía que no podía culparlos. La gente no quiso confiar en los coordinadores por temor y envidia a sus increíbles habilidades superiores a ellos. Los coordinadores no confiaba en los naturalistas debido a la indiscriminación y el racismo genético que opinaban ellos, lo que había provocado innumerables conflictos en cualquier punto de la Tierra. Setsuna: ¿Quieres que te acompañe al cementerio? Al principio la joven se quedo mirando algo sorprendido pero rápidamente dibujo una gran sonrisa de alegría que iluminaba su cara. Lacus: Sí. En las calles de Orb Setsuna y la chica de cabello rosa llamada Lacus Clyne estaban paseando juntos por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al cementerio. No habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron a caminar juntos, ya que este es el primer día de Setsuna en esta ciudad y Lacus le sirvió como un tipo de guía. Sin embargo, ambos no estaban hablando desde que comenzaron la caminata, lo que hizo un poco incomodo a chica. Lacus: Disculpa, pero todavía no me has dicho tu nombre. Setsuna le miro un poco la cara antes de contestar. Setsuna: Setsuna F. Seiei. Así es como me llamo. Lacus: Setsuna... F. Seiei.... Setsuna: Sí, soy mestizo japonés y norteamericano. Poco después Lacus había comenzado a repénder una risita que llamo la atención del Meister. Lacus: Yo no me creo eso. (dijo con una sonrisa) Mi amigo es mestizo japonés y norteamericano y tu no pareces un mestizo. Por primera vez, Setsuna fue persuadido con poca vergüenza y perdida de palabras por la mentira, aunque de inmediato recupero la compostura y había decidido decir la verdad. Setsuna: Yo solo soy de Oriente Medio. Soy kurdo. Lacus: ¿Eres de Oriente Medio? eso si que esta bastante lejos de Orb. Setsuna: ¿Tu antes vivías en Plant? Lacus: Sí, yo vivía muy feliz allí. Tenía bastantes amigos y siempre me lo pasaba bien junto con Pink. (dijo sonriendo alegremente hacia Pink, quien estaba reboteando en su mano) Luego ella puso una expresión abatida con una pequeña sonrisa triste. Lacus: Durante la guerra, mi padre había muerto y me había quedado sola por el momento. Al final decidí vivir en Orb junto a un amigo muy especial que también sufre por la crueldad del mundo y los conflictos. El seguía mirando y escuchando con curiosidad y quería saber más. Lacus: El y yo vivimos en una mansión que sirve como orfanato y habíamos adoptado a varios niños huérfanos por la guerra y vivimos muy felices allí. Setsuna había asentido ante la historia de Lacus. No solo su aspecto y voz eran idénticos a la de Feldt, su personalidad y carácter era casi idéntico a la de Marina Ismail. Estaba comenzando a comprender que hay gente parecida en su mundo; Shinn y Athrun como Gundams Meister e incluso Lacus como Marina. Así, después de un rato ambos llegaron a la entrada del cementerio que estaba encima de un altar. Ambos miraron a lo alto. Setsuna: Tengo una pregunta, Lacus, ¿hay algún familiar enterrado allí. Lacus solo asintió antes de responder. Lacus: La verdad es que no. Solo visitamos las tumbas todas las tardes para rezar y que algún día encuentre la felicidad eterna. Setsuna asintió algo decepcionado sobre esa creencia. Le parecía como un simple cuentos de hadas, el ya no creía en Dios y todas esas cosas relacionadas desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que sobrevivió en aquel infierno en Krugis. Lacus había notado la decepción de su acompañante y decidió preguntar. Lacus: ¿Tu no crees en ello? Setsuna se sorprendió al ver que Lacus le descubrió su opinión sobre la oración, aunque luego recupero la compostura. Setsuna: Lo siento, no era mi intención... Lacus: No importa. Setsuna: ¿Eh? Lacus: Se que es difícil en estos tiempos creer en Dios o un ángel. Pero algunos confían en que las almas descansaran en paz y no sufrirán más, y eso consuela a los que están vivos. Setsua no dijo nada. Parte de él quiso admitir que tenía razón al menos. A pesar de que no creía en ningún ser divino, la gente creía que las almas descansaría en paz y no sufrirían más por la crueldad del mundo. Sin duda las palabras de Lacus era como Marina. Lacus había comenzado a pisar el primer escalón excepto Setsuna, quien se había quedo parado. Setsuna: Lacus, tengo que marcharme. Lacus se detuvo en seco y miro a Setsuna con una expresión casi abatida. Lacus: ¿Te vas? Pensé que querías visitar las tumbas y conocer a mi amigo. Estoy segura de que os llevaríais bien. Setsuna: Lo siento, pero me esperan y tengo que estar allí. Lacus: Bueno, esta bien. Espero que vuelvas pronto. Setsuna asiente un poco pero sabía que no iba a cumplir su promesa y dio media vuelta sin despedirse. Fue entonces, cuando escucho su voz... Lacus: Me gustaría saber quien eres realmente. Setsuna volvió a mirarla confuso y ella tenía una sonrisa. Lacus: Veras, desde pequeña mi madre me dijo que tenía el don de saber quien es en realidad esa persona con solo mirarlo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no eres del todo quien dice ser. Setsuna había empezado a tener curiosidad de la extraña habilidad de la chica. Al principio no quiso escucharla pero admitió que la chica no estaba exagerando por esa mirada y ojos. Setsuna: Dime, ¿que ves en mí? Lacus: Tu as visto lo que nadie había visto. Desde hace tiempo has hecho sacrificios por algún tipo de creencia y te arrepientes de todos los errores de tu pasado. Al principio Setsuna no entendía lo que quiso decir, pero entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Lo que estaba diciendo era como algún tipo de metáfora de lo que vivió anteriormente. Sí... Lo recordaba perfectamente. Su versión de niño de 8 años estaba en su hogar natal, en su casa de noche. Estaba frente a sus padres. Su padre estaba muerto delante de sus ojos, pero el niño no le importo y miro fríamente a su madre, quien estaba horrorizada y confusa. Sus ojos estaban muertos, con el corazón vacío mientras sostenía el arma a su madre. El solo tenía 8 años y acababa de matar a su padre con un arma en la mano. Lacus: Has sufrido por los sacrificios y errores a través de las crueldades de la vida, y ahora ya no crees en nada, ni siquiera en ti mismo. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, era todo por la gloria de Dios. Él simplemente estaba cumpliendo su deber como servidor de Dios y esto fue una buena acción... tan buena. Su madre la miraba con ojos de plato. El no quería esto, pero era por la voluntad de Dios y él no tenia derecho discutir con Dios. Dios los perdonaría por lo que hizo por sus servicios. Lacus: Sin embargo, aún sigues viviendo, por una nueva causa. Un sueño tan grande que nadie podría atreverse desafiarlo... y eso es lo único que queda en esta vida que le mantiene con vida, ¿no? Setsuna bajo su expresión decepcionado. Era cierto que estaba cumpliendo con otro objetivo como un Gundam Meister y miembro de Ser Celestial para erradicar las guerras de su mundo y unificar a la humanidad. El junto a sus camaradas y su Gundam. Todos anhelaban un cambio, y se esforzaron por conseguirlo. Pero nada a cambiado... el mundo no a cambiado. Desde entonces, ni una maldita cosa... y el mismo también. Esto no es lo que Setsuna y Lockon anhelaban... Sin notarlo, un pequeño pájaro robot verde paso sobrevolando sobre los 2 y siguió su camino sobrevolando las escaleras del altar y finalmente se apoyo en el hombro de un joven hombre de la misma edad de Lacus. El tenía el pelo castaño y una cazadora negra y un pantalón marrón. El chico noto la presencia de su mascota y le sonrió, luego para voltear para ver a Lacus frente a un chico. El joven castaño tenía curiosidad y decidió ir para saber que pasaba. El piloto del 00 parpadeo un poco y se había centrado en la cara de la joven mujer que parecía un ángel. Setsuna: Reconozco que has visto varias cosas de mí, y todo lo que has dicho era cierto. Sin embargo dudo que tu seas capaz de entenderme. (dijo dando media vuelta sin dejar de mirarla) El joven hombre castaño había comenzado a bajar por las escaleras, mientras Lacus daba una expresión confusa. Lacus: ¿por que no? (cuestiona) Ante eso, Setsuna da un ultimo vistazo al ángel rosa con una sonrisa amarga. Flashback Madre de Soran: SORAN, ¡NO! Un disparo resonó en la casa en medio de la noche... y la sangre de su madre fue derramada. Soran se había unido a sus padres en esa noche y dejo de existir. Ahora se había convertido en la noche... y más tarde renació como Setsuna F. Seiei. Fin del flashback Setsuna: Tal vez sea... que tu eres una hija de la paz... y yo un hijo de la guerra. Con esas palabras de despedida, Setsuna dejo de mirarla y procedió a caminar de vuelta al Minerva, mientras el joven castaño termina de bajar las escaleras. Setsuna: En este mundo no hay Dios. Lacus se había quedado congelada mientras el chico castaño se puso a su lado asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Chico castaño: Lacus. Lacus abrazo a su amigo, más conocido como Kira Yamato, quien también estaba mirando a Setsuna como se alejaba de ellos. Kira: ¿Quién es él? Lacus: Alguien que ha sufrido por la maldad y las guerras... (murmuro en un tono deprimido, mientras recordaba haber visto un solo flujo lagrimal por la mejilla del chico) Fin del episodio Ending 1: Prototype Fin del ending Narrador: La Segunda Guerra del San Valentin Sangriento ha comenzado oficialmente. Con todo el mundo en torno a la elección de partido en este juego de suma Gran Cero. ¿Serán capaces Setsuna y los pilotos de ZAFT de controlar esta guerra? ¿que es esta proposición el presidente tiene preparado para Athrun Zala? En el próximo episodio: Cambio mundial Mira como el mundo clama por la guerra.